


Dalton and Dalton

by orphan_account



Series: Dalton and Dalton [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Madam Secretary
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, it opens up so many different possibilities, spoilers for Madam Secretary season 3, this is an amazing coincidence tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack Dalton.President Dalton. MacGyver realizes something for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the newest episode of Madam Secretary when this realization hit me out of the blue. Jack Dalton and President Dalton share the same last name. Coincidence? Maybe, but it's a pretty funny one.

Jack turned off the television with a groan, throwing the remote to the side. His friend, a lanky blond that was reading a book, looked up as he was hit lightly in the side with the black object. “What’s up, Jack?”

  
The older man groaned again, throwing an arm over his eyes. “This whole thing with the president is stressing me out.”

  
MacGyver shifted on the couch, pushing his legs out a bit towards Jack from where they had been pulled up to his chest. “What, that it’s going to the House?”

  
Jack nodded. He sat up, reaching for the remote again as the blond started to play with it, having set his book down. “Don’t take this apart again,” He said absently, then continued, “Yeah, I’d rather just find out who was going to be my president for the next four years instead of suffering through another few months of waiting.”

  
MacGyver opened his mouth to reply, saying, “Imagine how stressful it is for President Dalton-“ he stopped, his eyes going wide. “Wait a second. President Dalton- Jack, are you related to the President?”

  
Jack studiously ignored the younger man, instead twisting behind him to look for the newspaper that he had set on the table behind the couch earlier. The blond wasn’t deterred, however, and stuck one bare foot out from underneath his blanket, poking Jack in the thigh. “Jack.”

  
The brunet sighed, rolling his eyes and setting his paper aside. He glared at the younger man. “Dude, your feet are cold. You need socks, or slippers, or something. And I’m not going to tell you anything.”

  
Blue eyes sparkling, MacGyver proceeded to shove both of his feet underneath Jack’s leg. Jack let out a small yelp, scowling at his friend. “Geez, fine. Yes, the president is my uncle. He’s my dad’s brother.”

  
Jack glanced at the blond. His face was frozen in an expression of surprise, but was quickly morphing into a wide grin. “That,” he said, “Is _so cool_. I have to tell Bozer.”

  
Jack slumped back against the couch. “Great. Now both of y’all’re going to make fun of me for this.”

  
The man watched in resignation as his friend struggled to extract himself from the blanket that the blond had cocooned himself in. Finally taking pity on the younger man, he reached over and tugged at the blanket. While it succeeded in separating the blond and the blanket, it also sent MacGyver to the floor. He scrambled to his feet, though, turning to find Bozer, who was in the garage working on some props for his movie.  
Jack watched as his friend rushed out of the room. He yelled after him, “And put on some socks!”


End file.
